


Bruised

by theauthenticme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Big Sister Alex Danvers, Big Sister Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Gen, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, tw abuse, tw assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 08:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthenticme/pseuds/theauthenticme
Summary: Kara is worried about Lena. TW: mentions of possible injury.





	Bruised

Prompt: Lena has a black eye. 

"Lena? Why do you have a black eye?" Kara demanded as she strode into Lena's office at Catco. 

"Wh...what? No I don't!" There was an air of panic in her voice. 

"You don't think I can't see it under all that make up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she tried to busy herself with some papers on her desk.

"Lena.." Kara pushed her office doors closed before going back over to her desk. "What's going on?"

"Kara please. Everything is fine. Just... just..drop it.." she picked up her phone and eased her jacket on, wincing. "I have a meeting that I need to get to." She walked out of the office, leaving a worried Kara in her wake.

....

"Kara..that's 6 doughnuts in 6 minutes. Maybe you should slow down a little.." Maggie observed, sitting beside her on the couch. "Is everything okay?"

Kara leaned her head back against the couch, closing her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

"Hey...talk to me.." Maggie said gently, resting a comforting hand on Kara's arm.

"Something is going on with Lena. She had a horrible black eye under her make up today and she was wincing when she put her jacket on. I tried to talk to her about it but she denied everything."

Maggie mulled it over. "Do you think someone has hurt her?"

Kara nodded. "And when I find out who did.." Kara clenched the table so hard she cracked it.

"Woah..woah.." Maggie gently lifted her hand off the table. "Easy there.." 

Alex came through the door with food as she saw Maggie guiding Kara's hand off the almost broken table. "We all good here?"

Maggie gave Alex an expressive look as she sat down on the coffee table in front of her sister and girlfriend. "Kara?"

"She's worried. About Lena" Maggie supplied. "She was concealing a black eye and appeared to be wincing."

"Did you talk to her about it?"

"Apparently, everything is fine" it was evident Kara was stressed. 

"Kara.." Alex rested a hand on her knee. "Kara look at me.." she waited. 

Kara opened her eyes as she looked at Alex.

"We'll get to the bottom of this. You or I could talk to her..right Mags?"

"Of course. I'll go see her tomorrow morning" Maggie promised. "Promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this prompt. Feel free to send more in via the comments section here or my tumblr (theauthenticme2019.)
> 
> Please specify if it's Supergirl or Riverdale that your prompt is for! :)


End file.
